You're Only Human
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: By becoming her understudy, Laurent has helped Robin greatly in her work and keep the army in top condition. In the time they've spent together, he finds himself drawn to her, where he fears his attachment to her would get in the way of his duty to the army. Pushing himself to his limits, Laurent must come to terms with his feelings before he destroys himself internally.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for all of your help today, Laurent," Robin said as she finished checking the conditions of all the weaponry. "I was afraid I wasn't going to get everything done today, but now I may actually have time to relax for a change."

She gave a large smile, a cast of relief in her brown gaze.

"I am glad I was able to assist you," I replied, smiling back at her as I put away the final sword. "Even more so that I have given you an opportunity to repose and recoup your strength. Already, you appear to be much better than when we first made camp here."

To say her health was ameliorating stupendously was an understatement. From the first moment I was found and recruited into Chrom's army, it was clear as day that our only tactician was belabored with her position was beyond words. The dark circles under her eyes, the constant work and taking hardly any time to breathe... She was endlessly relied on, and I knew that if something wasn't done, we could dissipate our second most valuable member of the army.

It was my responsibility to make sure every individual in the army was in close to perfect status, thus I took it upon myself to assist Robin in any way I could; while also learning more about tactics in the process. Though stubborn, argumentative every time I suggested she should take a break, it appeared that my efforts have finally paid off. Despite the great success...it may have paid off _too_ well.

Robin gave off a slight awkward laugh.

"I guess that little fall of mine really made me realize how much weight I've put on myself... At times like these...it's easy to forget that I'm human as well. Your scolding made it even more obvious."

At mention of the fall, I could sense my pale face reddening. The memory exhilarated to my mind, even though I've made a valiant effort to keep it at bay. It had taken place right before we left our last bivouac, the army preparing to move out to pursue our war against Walhart. Robin was packing her things, and I was then making my daily trip to visit her to see what I could do to assist. When I was allowed into her tent, I was surprised on how utterly exhausted she was.

Her face deathly pale, her eyelids struggling to stay open and how unkempt her long white hair was. She was, in the bluntest of terms, an awful mess, and I was soon overcome with the need to get her to rest. We quarreled, Robin insisting that she was fine and needed to finish her packing. She hated to show weakness, I instantaneously learned from the moment we met, and to prove it to me, she was going to attempt to relocate her small desk out of the tent. Unfortunately, in her overworked state, she stumbled over her own feet and would have collided with the ground...if it had not been for me catching her at the last minute.

I adhered her in my arms for no more than a few seconds, a simple gesture to keep her from colliding with the hard ground. But...the moment we made physical contact, my heart was pounding so fast I thought to be pulverized. I was as if I had been struck with thunder, all thought ceasing as our eyes met. Robin was just as startled, discombobulated and staring at me with a blank expression. Reacting immediately, I lectured her to sit down before we moved out. Ever since then, she had been more accepting to my advice, being less resistant. And as for myself...

"I'm...sorry if I spoke harshly," I finally reciprocated, repressing the urge to fix my glasses from nervousness. "It was hardly my place and I was concerned for your well being."

"You weren't out of line, and it was something I needed to hear." A faint smile came to Robin's intriguingly attenuate lips, being slightly chapped and very parched. "And I...greatly appreciate it. You've-"

"Ah, there you are, Robin!"

Glancing passed the tactician, I saw Chrom coming towards us.

"Oh, hi Chrom," Robin said, turning to face him. "Are you in need of something?"

Chrom took a moment to catch his breath, seemingly to have been wandering around for some time.

"Uh yes," he explained, "if you are not too busy that is. Frederick reported seeing some risen being spotted nearby. We may need to come up with strategies on how to keep them at bay or at least try to find a source so they don't raid any nearby towns."

"I see... Well, I've gotten all of my chores done for the day so let's see what we've got."

Before departing, Robin took one last glimpse at me.

"Thanks again for all the help today, Laurent. I'll see you later."

I nodded in response. "Always happy to assist. Just...don't over exert yourself, Robin."

That last sentence came out slightly off, my voice trailing off as if I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it out loud. I groaned internally, however Robin didn't seem to notice my discomfort and only smiled. She then turned to make her way to the battle tent, Chrom following her after giving me a respectful nod. Walking close side by side, a close aura between them that had been developed from all the battles they have shared together.

I forced myself to turn away, a strong resentment flowing in my veins that should not be there. Of course Robin and Chrom would have a intimate, close relationship. Their work practically forces them to be constantly together! Yet despite their bond, Chrom was married to Sully while Robin had yet to officially court with anyone. Concluding that she was available to whoever she wanted, with plenty of men in the camp who admired her...

Not...n-not that it was any of my business!

I clutched my fists, cursing at my own unruly thoughts. I stormed out of the weaponry storage and training area, reasoning to myself that Robin was my superior, mentor, and nothing more. True, her lax personality would not place rank over friendships, but I had gotten too comfortable with her. These...emotions that I was harboring could get in the way for the good of the army. I need to keep things professional between Robin and I, no matter how much I relish in her company as she seems to take pleasure in mine. I couldn't...and there was no way she could return...

"Laurent, watch out!"

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I was oblivious to Lucina, who I was about to collide into. Fortunately, she was able to reach me at the last possible moment, my balance faulting slightly in the process.

"My apologies, Lucina," I said, regaining my composure. "I didn't see you there. Was lost in thought."

Lucina raised an eyebrow, her gaze studying me carefully.

"Laurent, are you okay?" she questioned, crossing her arms. "This isn't like you to space out like that, not to mention you look extremely pale. Are you feeling well?"

In an impetuous attempt to maintain my equanimity, I cleared my throat. Of _all_ people to catch me at my enervated moment...

"I am well, if only a little fatigued," I answered, taking the ends of my glasses and fixing their position. "I am...off to my tent to take in a moment of tranquility. There is no need for you to concern yourself with me, Lucina."

In an effort to justify I was speaking the truth, I kept vigorous eye contact with Chrom's daughter. Graceful, capable, and intelligent...it was sometimes hard to picture Lucina being _Sully's_ child instead of Robin's.

How... _how_ was it that Robin...

They were constantly intimate, more so Chrom was with Sully, so how was it possible that they did not marry?!

"...You do realize that this would be the last thing Robin would want you to do, right?"

I blinked a couple of times, seeing that Lucina was glaring at me intensely.

"...Pardon me?"

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Laurent, I am your friend, and I know you are the type of person who likes to handle things by himself. I understand that, but this is seriously going too far."

She took a step closer, in an attempt to make sure that my attention would not weave away from her. I admit...I was taken aback to see such frustration from her, when she was normally levelheaded about everything.

"You worry about everyone's health and stability, yet when it comes to your own, you cast it aside like it is meaningless! Instead of making yourself miserable by pretending nothing's wrong, you need to confront Robin and tell her how you truly feel! Otherwise..." Her gaze and voice softened. "...Otherwise you are going to drive yourself mad. You're not proving anyone that you are stronger this way, nor is it helping the army. You're only hurting yourself, and that is something none of us want to see."

I narrowed my eyes, my defenses rising.

"...You are being ridiculous, Lucina. What makes you possibly believe that I-"

"Laurent, _don't_ even go there."

She cut me off, the firmness returning to her voice.

"You spend so much of your free time with Robin that even Cynthia and Yarne have noticed. Not to mention you seem to glare at my father every time he is near her, and that you are constantly finding excuses to help with her work. You praise her nonstop and..."

Evidence after evidence...it did not take long for Lucina to present the undeniable truth. My mouth became dry, unable to retain eye contact. I stood there silent till she was done speaking, my body becoming a hundred times heavier.

"...Regardless how I feel towards Robin is the least relevant conflict at the moment. I need to consider what is best for the army and Robin. Gaining personal attachments would only provide distractions. And I..."

My voice trailed off, for it was too painful to announce out loud. The memory of when I lost my father and mother in the future replayed in my mind, the overwhelming and consuming loneliness I felt for three agonizing years when I came to the present time...

My heart ached already seeing Robin in the company of other men. If we were to become any closer than this, and if she were to leave me...

There was a long silence, all of my attention on my breathing as I fought to steady it. Lucina was unusually quiet, and I could feel her sympathetic blue gaze on me. If _anyone_ were to comprehend my struggle, it was her, who has suffered the most out of all of us. It was...pathetic of me to angst in my own personal issues when others have been through worse. I had to be the strong man I longed to prove I was, and without another word, I walked passed Lucina and headed for the medical tent.

Desperate to elude Robin out of my mind, I searched for something to do till there was nothing else left unaccomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, I cataloged through my tomes to make sure everything was in perfect order. After spending the rest of the day performing diminutive duties to ensure everyone was in a comfortable state of well being, I retired early. I was exhausted, my eyes yearning to stay open along with yawns eluding from me every few seconds. I was looking forward to a night of peace, hoping that the night shifts Chrom and Robin scheduled could manage any risen that may attempt to reach too close to our proximity.

Robin...I know for certain she would be jaded after a long day of planning, among other last minute duties. I prayed to the Gods that she would not be on any of these shifts, and while I adore her, she would have to be a...

I let out a heavy sigh. Even though I was the _last_ person to chastise her for this, I perceived that if I didn't confront her, Robin would more than presumably overwork herself trying to protect us all. Admirable, but foolish, and if need be, I would replace her in the shift. It was for the commonwealth of the entire army, our tactician needed to be in good health. This was not just because I was concerned for her...

Shaking my head to rid myself of these ludicrous, conflicting thoughts, I grabbed my hat and departed from my tent. My legs shook in the process, pleading with me to remain in the security of the tent, though I pressed on, praying that I wouldn't have to comb the entire camp to find her. However the moment I opened the my tent's flaps, I almost ran straight into someone about to enter themselves.

"Oh, Laurent!" Robin proclaimed, startled at my sudden appearance and taking a step back. "I...you going somewhere? A walk perhaps?"

She seemed on edge, her usually steady and sanguine voice now rickety and ambivalent. Stumbling upon her like this...the last of my energy came rushing to me, along with my heart racing hysterically. To say that I was actually coming to see her, when she obviously was coming to see me... I had no doubt that I was blushing, hoping that the darkness and my hat's shadow shrouded it from Robin.

"...I was contemplating of taking a stroll," I finally said, in an attempt to hide my true intent. "I overheard that some risen may plan an ambush in the night. A little scouting may be beneficial before I allow myself to fully retire."

There was a short silence.

"...Yes," Robin replied, "it is true that there had been some sightings, and I've assigned watches throughout the night." She smiled, her sincere brown eyes meeting mine. "And no, I did not assign myself a watch. You and Chrom have made it perfectly clear that I need to take a few steps back and not be on the front lines as much."

Ah...so I'm _not_ the only one who has been observing her...

 _No_! Don't speculate her relationship with him when she was right there...

"That's really why you were leaving your tent, wasn't it? Because you didn't want me to stumble from exhaustion again?"

If my face was red before, it would now be in a pure shade of crimson. I cleared my throat, adjusting my glasses ever so slightly, avoiding eye contact. Could this becoming _any_ more humiliating?

"...I am glad to hear you are finally considering your own health," I was ultimately able to say. "Though I shouldn't take so much of your time, as you need your rest. If you'll excuse me, Robin."

Even though the quick, abrupt movement made my legs incredibly fragile, I headed off towards the forest. If I could wait till she left, I could retreat to my tent and sleep in peace, at least knowing she would not be on duty tonight. Then everything could return to normal. I struggled to walk in a straight line, especially with Robin's eyes still concentrated on me, my fatigue creeping in.

"Laurent."

Her firm hand unexpectedly caught my wrist, sending up an electric spark through my nerves. I came to a halt, turning to see Robin at my side. So close...the proximity was very much like when I held her, innervated with a numb sensation like time had halted.

"If you don't mind," she recommenced, "I would like to talk to you about something, and the sooner the better."

Her tone was very commanding, a sense of urgency to the matter.

"I...of course," I answered with a small smile. "I am always here to assist you."

In my weary state, I slowly found myself leaning closer to her, longing to enclose in the distance between us. Robin blinked, her figure stiffening. Seeing her expression change, it didn't take long for my consciousness to comprehend what I was doing and gradually stepped away from her. It made my heart cringed, along with sensing the intense coldness around my wrist from her absent hand. With a reasonable distance between us, we entered the forest, an disquiet silence as we became further away from camp. My heart rate increased with every single step I took, heavy breathing that could be easily mistaken as suffocation.

What could Robin want to confabulate with me, _away from camp_? Away from camp...this was the first time we had ever been true solitude. Temporary isolation from the populace. No Chrom, no Lucina, no _anyone_.

"Laurent...?"

...Robin?

Upon hearing her velvet like voice, I came to envisage that Robin and I were no longer moving, she again close to my side. We were standing still, though for some strange reason the forest was spinning...

I felt...warm. Very, very warm and slightly light headed... I needed to lie down...but that was the _last_ thing I wanted to do.

Robin was watching me with a scrutinized, _extensive_ concerned expression. She once again had her hand on my wrist, her presence so close to mine...

...Fascinating...how in the moonlight Robin's long snowy hair seemed to have a phosphorescence glow, how her features soften to make her more magnificent and captivating than usual...

"Laurent, snap out of it!" Robin exclaimed, taking her hand away from my wrist and now to my forehead. "Oh Gods, Lucina was right..."

...Lucina? Why would Robin...

My eyes grew wide.

" _Lucina_?"

Like I was electrocuted by mage with a thunder tome, I was rushed back to my senses, backing away from Robin. I took in harsh breaths of air, locking my eyes on her as I regained control over my being. Oh Gods, to let my exhaustion overtake me like this...

"...M-my apologizes, Robin," I said, though no matter how hard I attempted, I could not conceal my dismay, "but what did you mean by Lucina being right?"

It took a moment for her to reply, almost cautious on how she were to explain herself.

"Lucina," she elucidated with minimal pauses, "came by my tent earlier and said that you were not feeling well and that you were refusing to rest. She was very concerned for you, wanting me to talk to you to see if everything was okay."

She crossed her arms, her ravishing **,** dark eyes piercing into my soul.

"You relentlessly chastise me not to overwork myself...yet here you are doing the exact same thing. From the moment I let you become my understudy, I _specifically_ told you not to overwhelm yourself and that this wasn't your responsibility! But..."

Her voice became gentle, the tension in her muscles easing.

"...like your mother, I know that working and gaining knowledge is something that only motivates you. It what makes you happy, and your worth ethic is something that I've never seen before. However just like your parents...if something were to be your downfall, it would be because of something that was out of your control. Such as your emotions."

"...I..."

My heart halted in my chest. The instability in my legs returned, that any second they would collapse from my own weight. I leaned back against the closest tree, refusing to give in.

"...I won't deny that I have been in a...stressful state as of late, but simply put, so has everyone in the army. Perhaps you and Lucina are correct that I should withdraw a reasonable amount, though I cannot afford to lounge comfortably while everyone else is pressing their limits to end the risen. I appreciate your concern, as well as Lucina's, and I promise once the war..."

My voice trailed off. In my rant to defend my dignity, I hadn't perceived that Robin was moving closer, now only inches apart from my being. Her eyes, her lips... I could not take my eyes off them, the heat around my face intensifying. I wonder, with no one to accidentally walk in on us...what would it be like to caress those alluring...

My legs gave in, yet somehow, I was able to catch myself and continue to stand, leaning back against the tree for support.

"...Laurent, please stop doing this to yourself," Robin said softly, her large eyes becoming watery. "You are not fooling anyone but yourself by storing whatever is bothering you all up inside. This stress is now _physically_ effecting you to the point of making yourself sick; the thing you are relentlessly trying to prevent from happening to everyone else."

Her voice struggled to stay even, where Robin took a step back to give us space.

"You are a strong man, in fact one of the _strongest_ men I've ever met. But...you're not invincible, and like me, you need to be reminded that you are human too. I...can't force you to tell me, or anyone else, what is wrong. But all I ask is for you to take better care of yourself for everyone's sake...if not your own. You are...cared about more than you realize."

She became extremely quiet after that, a fragment of anxiety in her expression while she anticipated for me to reciprocate. For once in my life, I was at a loss at what to do next. For once, I was not the one in governing of the experiment, but the test subject pressured into reacting to the controlled factor. In this case, the controlled factor was Robin, who stood before me not as my higher ranked superior, not as the lost woman who fought beside my parents in the past... She was my trusted _equal_ , and in her words and voice she was attempting to inform me that.

My gaze moved to the ground, Lucina's words echoing my ears.

"I..."

My mouth became so dry that it was impossible to speak. It distressed me, as nothing felt so humiliating than to present all my vulnerability to her. My mind raced with possible repercussions Robin might have, for to hear that her understudy had become infatuated with her must be unbearable. I... _feared_ that she would want to bring distance between us after my confession, that I would lose any connection we had. But to continue how things are now, and especially since Lucina had expressed her concerns. I took in a deep breath of air, and not having the courage meet her gaze, I allowed everything out.

"...In the beginning, I admired you solely as a tactician, Robin. My interests were purely professional, to learn more about the solider I've heard so much about from my parents. You were a legend in the future, someone all of us admired. But as we've spent more time together, where I got to see the true woman behind the legend and see you in your greatest and worst moments... I could not help...but be amazed at the wonderful person you are. You are brilliant and a compelling leader, but also compassionate and able to reach everyone on a personal level. At times, you seem so godlike that I couldn't hope to stand next to. Yet...there are times where you are not daunted to allow decrepitude and are still able to keep your head up. You are magnificent in every way, you..."

I was rambling now, where inside I was still struggling to let go. The weight from my heart was almost gone, and to finally be rid of it...

"...I-I've...The reason I've...It is because I've fallen in _love_ with you, Robin!"

I clutched my fists, my head down as I've passed the point of no return.

"And I would say it was because we spent so much time together, but if I were truly candid, I've been infatuated with you since the first time I heard your legend. The genius tactician who died tragically at the direct hands of Grima... You were, and are, unlike anyone else I've ever met. And when I first traveled back to the past...I denied it many times, but I aspired that I would encounter you. And getting to know you only increased this childish infatuation... You are my superior, and ending this war is far more important that requires all my talents and focus. Along with your own, which concludes that I have to do what is best for the army and-"

I cut myself off when I saw that Robin's shadow was much closer than before. My vision was now blurred, wet streaks slowly going down my cheeks. I raised my head, seeing that she was offering me a handkerchief. She was smiling up at me, so affectionately and warmly.

"It's okay, Laurent," she said gingerly. "It's okay..."

I blinked, my mind for a second unable to process anything. I hesitated momentarily, yet in the end I removed my glasses and accepted her handkerchief. I wiped the tears from my eyes, bring my attention to my breathing, my light headedness returning. Only it wasn't as heavy this time, but more as a sense of long deprived relief.

"I...admit, _this_ wasn't what I was expecting," Robin said, her voice slightly shaky. "And I'm...sorry that I caused you so much anxiety-"

"You didn't cause me anxiety," I quickly corrected her, alarmed to think she would blame herself for my current state. "Robin, you've done absolutely nothing, and don't pity me just because-"

"I _don't_ pity you. And I _do_ have some fault in this. I should have caught on sooner, especially after the fall when I began to notice...a few things."

Though my vision was blurred and unfocused, her pale face was mixing with a light pink color.

"After my fall," Robin confessed, "I couldn't stop thinking about it. No, more specifically, I couldn't stop thinking about _you_ , Laurent. You mentioned that I appeared godlike? He he...same could be said about you."

...W-what?!

I placed my glasses back on, my eyes growing wide to see Robin was acutely _blushing_.

"Your work ethic is not like anything I've ever seen," she continued, her voice beaming with praise and admiration. "You are so selfless that even at the cost of your own happiness, you are willing to help others. You take yourself for granted, and I wish you could have seen how happy I've been with you helping me. And after being isolated for three long years, coming from a future in ruins...I thought nothing could bring you down. So when Lucina said that something was wrong...I was angry at myself that I couldn't see it, that I had to have someone else tell me in order to see that I wasn't the only one needing support."

She moved closer, grasping both my hands in hers and staring deeply into my eyes.

"What I'm also trying to say is that I love you too, Laurent. And, simply put, we should stop viewing each other as gods and as the person we truly are. So...stop holding it all in, all right?"

...Robin...

As if something were to snap inside of me, my exhausted legs could not take it anymore and became numb. I was about to collapse, Robin catching me and was desperately trying to hold me up.

"L-Laurent?!"

We slowly sank down to the ground to where we were on our knees. Robin called out my name, but I didn't respond. The sensation I felt was as if my mind had shut down, sense and logic were gone from my mind. It was consubstantial to my fever state, but unlike before, I was consciousness enough to comprehend my actions. Seeing Robin's panicked face, I slowly reached out and gingerly stroked her cheek. At my touch, she froze, becoming silent with wide eyes. I gave her a fatigued smile.

"Robin, I..."

All words had left me. I had nothing else to say, nor could words describe the relief and happiness I felt. Soon enough I found myself leaning in towards her subconsciously, only this time I did not force myself to retreat. I gave in, pressing my lips against hers in a gentle kiss. They were warm and firm, matching her personally perfectly that made me more drawn to them. It did not take long for her to kiss me back, my embrace tightening around her.

Eventually, my lungs betrayed my need to breathe again, where I reluctantly pulled back and held her close. I rested my chin against her shoulder, leaning my head against her as I closed my eyes. Exhaustion was settling in on me, where I soon fell asleep in Robin's arms in sweet sanctuary.


End file.
